hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Rob
Hurricane Rob was an extremely powerful, unusual, long-lived Category 6 hurricane from the 2020 Atlantic Hurricane season that has impacted countries such as Liberia, Sierra Leone, Guinea, Cote d'Ivore, Portugal, Spain, France, United Kingdom, Norway, Ireland, Brazil, French Guiana (France), Suriname, Guyana, Venezuela, British Virgin Islands (UK), US Virgin Islands, Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Haiti, The Bahamas, United States, Mexico, Japan, Taiwan, Philippines, China, India and Bangladesh. There is a debate whether this should be considered a mega-cyclone instead of a hurricane because the storm has made landfall in the Atlantic Ocean, Gulf of Mexico and the Pacific Ocean. This hurricane evolved from a tropical depression in West Africa to an extremely apocalyptic super-hurricane higher than a Category 5. The storm dissipated just 10 miles south of Dhaka, Bangladesh. This was one of the most destructive, costliest, deadliest and devastating tropical cyclone worldwide, which claimed the lives of at least 28 million people, over half of whom is from China, caused $2 trillion in damage at most, and completely wiped out cities such as Conakry, Lisbon, Madrid, Nantes, London, Birmingham, Dublin, Belem, Georgetown, Caracas, San Juan, Santo Domingo, Port-au-Prince, Nassau, Miami, Jacksonville, Atlanta, Memphis, Dallas, Albuquerque, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Taipei, Laoag City, Hong Kong and several Chinese cities including Chonqing, until it finally weakened to a Category 4 while passing through Kunming, China. This hurricane lasted from September 1, 2019 to December 21, 2019. This hurricane led to a major global economy crash. And has also caused Tsunamis, Nuclear Power Plant Meltdowns, and a humanitarian crisis in many cities across the planet. NOTE: This event is not supposed to be realistic, this article was made for fun. Impact =West Africa= Catastrophic damage has been reported in several countries in West Africa, with the city of Conakry being completely destroyed. About 10,000 fatalities were reported. =West Europe= Cataclysmic damage has been reported here, with some major cities being completely destroyed. About 90,000 fatalities were reported. =South America= Unprecedented damage has been reported with many cities destroyed. About 90,000 fatalities were reported. =Caribbean= Absolutely horrifying damage and casualties were reported, with Puerto Rico and Bahamas sustaining the most damage. 300,000 deaths were reported. =United States= Colossal damage was reported from coast to coast, with the worst damage being reported in Miami, Jacksonville, Atlanta, Memphis and Los Angeles. About 4 million fatalities were reported. =Mexico= The hurricane passed through Mexico for a mere 10 minutes and caused unprecedented damage in Tijuana. =Japan= Almost the entire country was affected, with 1 million fatalities reported. =Taiwan= Same thing with Japan. About 68,482 deaths reported. =Philippines= The Northern part has reported cataclysmic damage, with 10,000 deaths reported. =China= China has experienced the worst damage out of any other country. About $1 trillion dollars of damage was reported along with 18 million fatalities. =India= The hurricane passed through India to get to Bangladesh. However, 4,000 fatalities were reported. =Bangladesh= Some damage was reported in Bangladesh with about 1,000 fatalities. The hurricane has finally dissipated just 10 miles south of Dhaka. The danger to the world was over. Category:Category 6 hurricanes‏‎